King Dedede
King Dedede is a former antagonist of the Kirby series. He is set to appear in the fourth episode of Total Warfare, where he will be pit up against Bowser of the Super Mario series. History Unknown really, just one day he unofficially became the King of Dreamland, it isn't even known if Dreamland works under a monarchy so... Total Warfare Info Background *Height: 2"/0.61 m *Weight: >=2 lbs. / 0.9 kg *Age: Unknown *(Possibly Self-Proclaimed) King of Dreamland Natural Abilities *Inhale - A powerful vaccuum that allows Dedede to swallows foes and can spit them back out as stars. *Mini-Clones - Dedede can create miniature clones of himself, those of the same color are fairly weak while Gold versions are far stronger. *Flight - Dedede after inhaling a large amount of air lets him levitate and go to higher heights, puff of air after he stops flying he shoots out can damage foes. *Super Dedede Jump - Dedede leaps high into the air and slams down on foes below. *Elecktrokinesis - Shoots lightning based lasers from his hands Weaponry *Wooden Hammer - Dedede's signature hammer that he uses to clobber opponents or throw like a boomerang. On the inside it becomes the jet hammer, which charges a powerful heat which greatly damages foes once released and can boost Dedede forward when reversed. The hammer also holds a hidden bomb, which when released, detonates on impact. *Star Hammer - A hammer with a star emblem on its sides that can create shockwaves. *Axe - A decorative axe Dedede keeps in his throne room that he uses almost exactly like his Wooden Hammer *Regular Bombs - Regular Bombs that Dedede throws alongside apples, which if eaten heal his foes. *Bubble Bombs - Bombs with timers that are held withing massive bubbles *Gordo - A spiked object Dedede pulls out and whecks to hit enemies, the Gordo can be reflected but is also near indestructable. *Laser Chainsaw - In Kirby Right Back at Ya! Dedede owns a chainsaw that has the cutting chain and guide bar on fire. Vehicles *Wheelie Bike - A wheel that his a spot for Dedede to sit on that his great speed but terrible traction. *Limousine - A stylin' Limousine, and his most common mode of transportation that he uses in Kirby Right Back at Ya! Masked Dedede *Mask increases durability and reduces Dedede's chances of flinching. *Hammer shoots rockets, spits fire, and creates shockwaves. *The hammer can also generate electricity at Dedede's command. Feats *Defeated Dark Meta Knight *Defeated Shadow Dedede *Lifted up Blocky *Tanked attacks from Kirby *Held up a large monster that crashed through 36 floors of his castle **Escargoon helped, but he is often portrayed as pretty frail, implying that Dedede did a major amount of the lifting *Alongside Kirby, Meta Knight, and Bandanna Waddle Dee, defeated Magalor, who had control of the Master crown which has "infinite power". *On occasion can keep up with the Warp Star *He and Sonic practically saved everyone in the Subspace Emissary Faults *Lacks common sense. *Clumsy *Sometimes underestimates opponents *Overcharging Jet Hammer causes damage to himself. *Can never seem to clobbah dat dere Kirby *Explodes if you soil his carpets. Category:Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Kirby Category:Male Category:Season 1 Combatants